Mystery Behind The Insanely Smart Prof Membrane!
by yuni30
Summary: An insight to what I think would be the reason Professor Membrane is so smart compared to some other charries in Invader Zim.  Note: None of this ever happened... but it makes ya wonder, dudn't it? DUDN'T IT?  I'm done.


**Hey! This story is brought to you by the same person who has written "The Legendary Son" & "RoShino & UkiyEt: Shino Version: Romeo & Juliet"! It's Invader Zim based where Dib, Gaz, & Professor Membrane visit the world of Pokemon & learn where the worlds' crazies- I mean the worlds' greatest scientist ever really came from & why he was so great at his work.**

There was always a mystery behind the intellect of Professor Membrane. Even as a child, he was brimming with the intelligence of the works of science, but, no one knew why that was. No one even questioned it, for, as the saying goes, they never looked a gifted horse in the mouth, because that "horse" could end up losing its peculiar gift.

Membrane didn't think of why he was so smart, not until one of his fans in the audience asked the question. His reply, "You know… I never really thought of that. It looks like I'll have to solve that particular problem some other time perhaps. And since that has nothing to do with the show, next question."

The mechanical microphone moved to another platform. "Are there, perhaps, other dimensions or universes out there," a kid wearing a black t-shirt with Membrane's face on it asked.

"Why of course! Just look to this screen & view the world I, Professor Membrane, have discovered! Note the details & differences of it. These are the only parts of this new & vast dimension I have yet to look into!" He motioned to the hovering screen next to him, in front of the green colored liquid filled tubes, meant for the show mostly.

It depicted a large building with the over hanging parts being propelled upwards by rockets just enough to keep it from tumbling. The sign on it read, "T.T.I. Institute, Home of the greatest inventions of Professor Trest, technology genius!"

"I have something to tell you; here at the studio, & to those watching at home: due to my efforts of finding out more of this strange world, I will attempt to head through a portal I built to reach this newly discovered dimension. Thus meaning my work here will be postponed temporarily! But, don't worry. I will be back to resume my studies & the show at some point & time!"

That was all he had to say about his idea of getting to this "new world". After that he continued to go over how the space time continuum works & how it was better to not mess around with the past because it was even more harmful than leaving things the way they were now.

Since there was a big fuss around the laboratory, it took a while to get a proper transmission to one of those "hovering communication tele-trons", or "H.C.T's" hidden around his house. He called up his son, Dib, & his daughter, Gaz, to give them the news. "Dib, Gaz, I'm going to this new dimension I've discovered during my studies & I want you to behave while I'm-"

"Wait! Can I come? Maybe I can bring back proof that aliens _do_ exist!" Dib seemed as crazy as ever to Membrane. Aliens… what was wrong with that boy?

"Son, this is for _real science_ &-" Membrane couldn't finish what he was about to say.

"Okay, maybe if I just went with you just for the heck of it, & let's say I didn't go crazy over aliens while I'm there, then could I come with you? Besides, Zim is away doing something that probably doesn't have to do with destroying the plaanet for Spring Break, so there's nothing to do, so…"

Membrane lowered his head & covered his face with one of his gloved hands & let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, but bring your sister with you."

Dib let out an exuberant "Yes!" & he was off to pack his things.

As soon as they were set, they were off to the Membrane labs. They received a special clearance all because they were invited & blood relatives of Professor Membrane him self. When they reached the inside of the laboratory they were guided by Simmons, one of Membrane's assistants, to a room holding the transporter.

Membrane, as if by script, turned around to greet his children when they entered the room. "Now listen, do not mess around with anything in this dimension. We do not know what is inside of it yet. If we get into any trouble I have programmed a teleportation device to send us back to this exact set of coordinates!" Membrane showed them an elaborate map with lines here & there pointing to different places in which a certain place was in.

"Yeah, sure… Can we go now," spoke Gaz, who was intent on finishing her video game.

Membrane turned around to adjust the settings of the portal. As soon as he was done he turned back around. "Alright, let's head out to this dimension in a quest of pure _science_!"

They followed their scientifically insane father into the portal. Dib & Gaz had been altered to match the inhabitants of this world through the portal's sheer programming. This was done of course by Professor Membrane & his advanced scientific intellect. Everything felt the same as it did in their home dimension. The air, the trees, the grass, the dirt, was all the same texture.

They looked around & noticed people with strange animal like creatures were walking in & out of the T.T.I. Institute.

Dib struggled to keep his cool. They looked liked aliens to him. All of them looked barely like animals he'd seen in his world. "Dad? What are those things?"

Membrane, despite no one being able to his eyes, went cross eyed trying to figure it out what they were. "You know, Dib, I can't say for sure. All I can say is that they must be part of this dimension like the rest of these beings."

All of a sudden a man wearing a red jacket with a high collar, shades, & metal plated boots walked up to them with an armadillo like creature beside him walking on its hind legs like it was natural. His hair was scruffy & something seemed to be wrong with his left eye. "Sir? Are you lost," The man said.

Membrane turned around. "Hello, there. I am Professor Membrane & I'm here for a scientific study & I come from a dimension far different than this."

The man chuckled & stated promptly, "My name is Arrin & I may have the solution to your problem, Professor. Follow me." He motioned for Membrane to follow him & they headed to T.T.I. Institute.

Gaz & Dib silently followed their father & Arrin inside.

Noting that Membrane had kids following him, Arrin turned around & asked to be introduced in a polite manner.

"Oh, those two are my son & daughter, Dib & Gaz, actually. And your armadillo pet or what ever that strange organism is?" He chocked his head at the small animal.

At Membrane's comment, the little animal whipped out a bone like weapon & charged at Membrane. She hit his leg yelling, "Marrowak!"

Membrane grabbed his leg yelping in pain.

"Her name is Maricia. And she's a Marrowak. For a Pokemon professor you sure don't know your Poke- oh, I forgot… You're not from this world. That would make you guys' aliens. Just don't harm anyone on your quest for scientific information", Arrin joked.

_He thinks _we're _aliens. Wait... we _are _aliens. But we're not here to hurt anybody._ Dib thought. "Weird. I always thought of myself as a normal person. Now I'm an alien. Not like Zim though."

Membrane sighed. His son was babbling about aliens again. "I'm sorry about Dib. He has this idea about para-"

Arrin silenced him with a hand movement. It was if Membrane had lost the will to talk. "He has a point. Membrane, there are things out there that cannot be explained by science. There are aliens out there yet you fail to realize it. Your own son has been battling one for over a year now, & yet you fail to see he's trying to keep the planet around even if it is the most idiotic thing ever."

Membrane tried to speak, but he hadn't the ability. An unseen force was keeping his mouth completely shut, but he didn't know what or why. All he knew was that he couldn't talk.

"The things you hear him say maybe real. There is a possibility of extra terrestrial life. _You're _extra terrestrial life!" Arrin spoke in a harsh tone. You could tell he knew a thing about the paranormal.

Dib chocked his head at Arrin. Never had someone agreed with him before. He could learn to like this place.

All Gaz cared about was her videogame. The whole extra terrestrial thing was out of her interest range. In fact she didn't care what Dib thought, all she cared about was beating the video game.

Arrin asked Membrane if he understood & he nodded in reply. Arrin made another hand movement & Membrane was free to speak. "Alright, now follow me." Arrin made way down to the elevator inside of the large building. He punched in a particular code & it dropped downward.

Dib, Gaz, & the scientifically insane professor known as Professor Membrane, watched in awe as the elevator proceeded downward into the basement level of the institute, only to find an elaborate laboratory filled with giant super computers & metal lab tables filled with assorted gadgets & gizmos of different types.

The elevator opened & Arrin walked out to a man tinkering with one of the peaces of technology.

Dib, Gaz, & Membrane followed Arrin to greet the grey haired man, holding a screwdriver in his left hand, a welding torch in his right.

"This is my brother, Trest Tecno Cuboschy. He's the founder of this great institution & knows everything about how this world works."

Membrane began to go into a tad bit of a denial. He was the smartest man in the world. Him! But there was one factor that was the only thing to bring the scientifically obsessed professor to his senses. This wasn't _his_ world.

Trest took one look at the insanely obsessed scientist & brightened up instantly. "Tennor," Trest proclaimed excitedly.

Professor Membrane took a defensive step back. "'Tennor'? I'm sorry, you must be confused. I am Professor Membrane, my home world's greatest scientist!"

Trest shook his head. "Oh, you poor scientific genius. My uncle has a similar hairstyle except for one thing: He has more hair than that. He lost his son, Tennor, years ago. It transported him to an unknown world. Little did poor six-month-old Tennor know that he was sent to a universe where even the most smartest of people fall into the hands of stupidity, pulling them away from their senses."

Membrane shook his head at the explanation. "It cannot be! I've have lived there all my-"

"Professor, look at this video before you contradict. See if you can remember it. We Cuboschy have an uncanny way of remembering things in our early past." He referenced to a screen that was lowering itself from the ceiling.

The screen showed a small play pen with a child standing up peering over the wall of fabric in curiosity. To their horror the infant managed to climb over the edge of the playpen. The camera switched & it showed the child crawling over to a contraption that was either an incinerator ray or a transporter in origin.

At this Membrane began to finally recognize that the child was him. His original sense savvy mind was returning a little & he remembered the transporter placing him directly on a door step somewhere in the world he called home. His parent's either chose that he was to be called "Professor Membrane" because of how smart he was when it came to science, or their last name was "Membrane" & they decided to name him "Professor".

"This... this shall change my life forever. But how will I go about my studies at my home dimension if I'm here?" Membrane shrugged a little.

"That's the easy part! You get to stay in your home dimension! Oh, wait I have something for you!" Trest turned around & grabbed a part or two. He installed something on Membrane's goggles. "There. I have outfitted your goggles so you may be able to send a message to me. I can send messages to you of course, to keep you from falling back into the stupidity of the world that you have been living in."

Membrane nodded. "I will remember this. You are my cousin after all. Well, I must be leaving now. I have some rather important experiments to attend to!"

They said their goodbyes to Arrin & his brother & went back to their home world.

"Well that was a waste of time," Proclaimed Gaz, as soon as they were back at the Membrane household.

"What are you talking about, Gaz? I recorded the whole conversation & now I have proof that aliens do exist!"

"Yeah, & you're going to betray our own father, too. He'd be tested like an alien. You know, the way you imagine Zim, when he's exposed, being pulled apart limb by limb, organ by organ to understand how his body worked?" Gaz was speaking without even looking at him, playing her video game.

Dib went wide eyed just thinking about poor Professor Membrane being dissected like a frog. The next victim of this cruel fate would be him, then Gaz.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Gaz." He took out the tape recorder & smashed the tape that he had removed. He made sure of it that the tape was completely destroyed.

Professor Membrane's mystery about his high amount of knowledge on science would remain a mystery. Even if his fans asked the question again, he would state how it must've been an accident of some sort or he was naturally gifted.

**Okies… As you can see this story barely makes sense… But, I'm going to send it out anyway. Why? Because I wanna be like the crazy Professor Membrane & invest in _real _science. Right… No… Just kinda doing my own little experiment to see how you like it. **

**Hoped you liked it! **


End file.
